1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a novel crystalline form of an alkoxyimidazol-1-ylmethyl biphenyl carboxylic acid, which has angiotensin II type 1 receptor antagonist activity and neprilysin-inhibition activity. This invention also relates to pharmaceutical compositions comprising the crystalline compound or prepared from such compound, processes and intermediates for preparing the crystalline compound, and methods of using such compound to treat diseases such as hypertension.
2. State of the Art
Commonly-assigned U.S. Publication Nos. 2008/0269305 and 2009/0023228, both to Allegretti et al. filed on Apr. 23, 2008, disclose novel compounds that possess AT1 receptor antagonist activity and neprilysin (NEP) enzyme inhibition activity, the disclosures of which are incorporated herein by reference. In particular, the compound, 4′-{2-ethoxy-4-ethyl-5-[((S)-2-mercapto-4-methylpentanoylamino)methyl]imidazol-1 -ylmethyl}-3′-fluorobiphenyl-2-carboxylic acid is specifically disclosed in these applications.
The chemical structure of 4′-{2-ethoxy-4-ethyl-5-[((S)-2-mercapto-4-methylpentanoylamino)methyl]imidazol-1-ylmethyl}-3′-fluorobiphenyl-2-carboxylic acid is represented by formula I:

When preparing compounds for long term storage and when preparing pharmaceutical compositions and formulations, it is often desirable to have a crystalline form of the therapeutic agent that is neither hygroscopic nor deliquescent. It is also advantageous to have a crystalline form that has a relatively high melting point (i.e. greater than about 150° C.), which allows the material to be processed, for example, micronized, without significant decomposition.
No crystalline forms of the compound for formula I have been reported previously. Accordingly, a need exists for a stable, non-deliquescent form of the compound of formula I which has an acceptable level of hygroscopicity and a relatively high melting point.